Roy ou personne
by Rizane
Summary: Roy ignore Riza depuis quelques temps déjà mais là c'en est trop. Si c'est encore une crise de jalousie parce que cette fois, elle a un rendezvous avec un autre homme, elle préfère le laisser bouder dans son coin ...
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais, vous allez me dire que je commence plein de choses en même temps et qui faut que je les finissent mais cette fic là je l'ai finie (je l'ai écrite pendant mes vacances trop courtes ...) je vais essayer de taper le reste de mes fics... et j'espère que celle-là va vous plaire **

* * *

Mustang était occupé à trier les dossiers qu'il ne poursuivrait pas de ceux dont il allait se charger avec son équipe. La technique était rodée depuis longtemps déjà : 5 pliages puis décollage…

Un nouvel avion en papier vint s'ajouter aux autres qui jonchaient sur le sol.

Pendant que Roy s'essayait à la technique de l'avion de combat supersonique, le lieutenant Hawkeye entra dans la pièce un énorme tas de paperasse presque trop lourd pour elle dans ses bras. C'était la dernière pile à trier qu'elle devait porter dans le bureau de son supérieur avant de finir sa journée.

« Enfin fini ! » murmura-t-elle en arrivant au niveau du bureau de Roy.

« Colonel, comment voulez-vous que personne ne se casse la figure alors qu'on est obligé de slalomer entre tout ce bazar pour pouvoir accéder à votre bureau ?! »

Roy ne lui lança même pas un des regard suspicieux auquel elle était habituée. D'ailleurs de toute la journée, il ne l'avait pas regardée une seule fois. Il s'était contenté de faire ces avions en papier et de les lancer à travers la pièce et de faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Etait-elle devenue transparente ? Lorsqu'elle posa enfin le pile sur un coin de bureau où il restait encore de la place, elle eut juste le temps de voir Mustang lancer l'avion en plein dans le tas de feuilles avant qu'il ne vole en éclats.

Il y en avait à travers toute la pièce, un vrai champ de bataille. On aurait même pu dire qu'une pluie de dossiers s'abattait sur le bureau de Roy. Riza était exaspérée. Il ne le faisait quand même pas exprès ?! Elle fut convaincue du contraire lorsqu'il s'exclama joyeusement :

« Touché !Coulé ! »et dit ensuite pour lui même mais assez fort pour être sûr que sa subordonnée l'entende « Il faut que je perfectionne quand même les ailes pour qu'il y ait moins de frottement, il a perdu trop de puissance avant d'atteindre sa cible…par contre niveau trajectoire, rien à dire :il est fiable. »

Riza qui venait de gagner un rendez-vous avec les heures sup. n'en pouvait plus. Pendant toute le journée, Mustang avait fait tout son possible pour lui rendre la vie impossible et la pousser à bout. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la journée, il s'était contenté de parler pour lui et de faire comme s'il était tout seul. Il avait fichu en l'air en un clin d'œil tout le travail qu'elle avait fait en une journée et volontairement en plus. Alors la garde rapprochée de son lieutenant pendant son temps de travail, il pouvait se la mettre là où il voulait. Là, elle en avait marre de chez marre.

Qu'il passe sa journée à lancer des avions en papier à travers son bureau, c'était son problème. Mais qu'alors qu'elle venait de terminer son travail en ayant supporté un supérieur plus qu'épuisant toute la journée, il mélange tout ce qu'elle avait fait par terre exprès, c'en était trop ! Surtout qu'il savait très bien qu'elle avait un rendez-vous au restaurant ce soir à 8 heures précises ! Elle l'avait même prévenu plus d'une semaine à l'avance pour être sûre qu'il encaisse le coup ! Il abusait, vraiment il abusait. Il était insupportable avec elle au bureau alors comment voulait-il qu'elle n'aille pas voir ailleurs !

« Je m'en vais ! hurla-t-elle au colonel, vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile de toute façon ! »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de claquer la porte, il griffonna 2 mots sur un avion usagé et le lança sur sa subordonnée. Riza le prit en pleine tête et voulut assassiner Mustang, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut ce qui était écrit dessus, elle se contenta de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en lui relançant l'avion à la figure. Cette fois-ci, elle claqua la porte du bureau pour de bon en hurlant :

« Ca j'avais remarqué ! »

Mustang était assis, désormais seul dans son bureau au milieu de toutes les paperasses qui traînaient partout. Il regardait tristement le « Je boude » inscrit sur l'avion que Riza lui avait aimablement rendu… Maintenant qu'elle était partie, il fallait qu'il range tout le bazar qu'il avait fait pour essayer de l'empêcher d'aller à son rendez-vous. Ah, les femmes, et celle-là en particuliers, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'un honnête homme comme lui leur succombe ?

* * *

**tant que j'y pense, n'oubliez pas votre ami des reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilou, le chapitre 2 qui était tapé de puis la fin des vacances, il y 3 semaines et que j'avais presque oublié . Je sais pas trop ce que vous en penserez, en plus ça date d'il y a un mois environ et mon état psycologique c'est un peu agravé depuis... non, je plaisante, enfin je crois... Bon, et ben dites m'en des nouvelles XD et vive les reviews !**

* * *

Vers 20h30, Roy arriva au niveau de l'impasse où habitait Riza. Elle était assise dans son canapé avec un coussin qu'elle serrait contre elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« J'aimerais bien être son coussin… » pensa Roy à haute voix.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé tout fort lorsque qu'Hawkeye se tourna vers la fenêtre entrouverte d'où il l'observait. L'avait-elle entendu ? Il se sentit ridicule d'avoir pensé une chose aussi idiote mais profita du moment où Riza observait par la fenêtre pour faire un avion avec un bout de papier mouillé qui traînait par terre, y inscrire 2 mots et le jeter en direction du lieutenant sans oublier d'y ajouter sa touche personnelle. En effet, il avait enflammé la feuille de papier avec laquelle il avait fait son avion.

Lorsque Riza l'aperçut, la flamme s'éteignit et elle ramassa l'objet en papier sur son visage d'ange. Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler. Elle se souvenait des bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec le colonel Mustang, son colonel Mustang avec le même regard rempli de tristesse que celui des femmes dont le mari est parti pour le front lors d'une guerre.

Roy se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, enleva une rose du bouquet qu'il tenait dans sa main et la prit dans l'autre. Il porta la fleur à son nez et tout en humant son parfum enivrant, il se mit à compter :

« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…0. »

Un cri provenant de chez Riza parvint jusqu'à lui, elle se mit à hurler le plus fort qu'elle pouvait :

« Roy Mustang ! Espèce de sal , je te déteste ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens chercher chez moi, casse toi ! T'as gâché ma soirée de saint Valentin en plus d'avoir foutu en l'air toute ma journée. Fous moi le camp d'ici ou je te tue ! »

Elle prit son revolver, le chargea et se dirigea vers la porte, bien décidée à réduire Roy en bouillie.

Pour commencer, elle fit passer l'avion en papier de Mustang par le trou de la boîte aux lettres située sur la porte d'entrée. Il tomba sur les chaussures neuves de Roy. Riza n'avait pas répondu à la question de Roy sur le papier. Il semblait qu'elle ait préféré le faire oralement après avoir massacré son crayon gris. En effet, le « tu boudes ? » écrit par Mustang était à présent à peine lisible sous le gribouillage appuyé de Riza.

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, Roy était appuyé nonchalamment sur l'encadrement, une rose à la main. Elle s'arrêta net. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas en uniforme…Elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il était si…classe. Pourtant il ne portait qu'un simple jeans avec une chemise bleue déboutonnée en haut et par dessus sa chemise, un blazer bleu marine qui lui allait comme un gant. Et à ses pieds, à la place des rangers qu'il portait tous les jours, il y avait des chaussures de ville toutes neuves.

Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser amadouer par lui, après tout, s'il ne l'avait pas ennuyée toute la journée, elle serait en ce moment même entrain de manger avec celui qui aurait pu éventuellement devenir son futur époux. Riza n'allait pas laisser Roy s'échapper si facilement. C'était de sa faute si elle était arrivée en retard à son rendez-vous et qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'attendre « Il a attendu une demi-heure et il est repartit » qu'on lui avait dit. Le pauvre, il avait du penser qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait envie de suivre Mustang ? Des larmes apparurent sur son visage. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait beau faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Roy.

Il tendit la rose à Riza et essuya ses larmes. Puis ensuite, il glissa sa main dans la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme. Elle prit la main rassurante de Roy et la colla contre son visage. Des larmes chaudes coulaient à flots de ses yeux. Mustang ne put s'en empêcher et la prit dans ses bras. Il déposa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres mouillées et les larmes cessèrent de couler des yeux rougis d'Hawkeye :

« Roy… »

« Oui. »

« Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu fais pour toujours savoir de qu'elle manière je vais réagir ? »

« Ben en fait, tu voies, je contrôle ton cerveau ! »

L'air mystique caricatural de Roy réussit même à faire pouffer Riza :

« T'es pas crédible là… »

« Nan, sérieusement je sais pas de quoi ça vient. Peut-être qu'on est liés par quelque chose…Mais ça vient très certainement du fait que je te connais très bien. »

« Mieux que personne ? »

« Je l'espère. Mais tiens au fait, elles vont finir par faner si elles n'ont pas d'eau. »

Il donna enfin le bouquet de roses qu'il avait caché jusque là à Riza.

« Rouges ! »

« Oui, rouges… »

« C'est ma couleur préférée ! »

« Je sais. »

« Oh, t'es vraiment exaspérant comme gars à la fin, tu sais tout ! »

« C'est pas ça qui fait mon charme ? »

Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot par moment. Mais même cela, Riza avait le sentiment qu'il le faisait exprès et son petit regard assuré et complice était pénétrant et rassurant. N'importe qui y aurait succombé.

« Oui peut-être. »

« Bon, t'as pas faim ? Je t'invites tu permets ? »

Le ventre de Riza répondit pour elle. Elle partit donc mettre les fleurs dans un vase et pris une veste.

« Bien sûr que je te permets. »

« Italien, ça te dit ? »

« Tu fais tout pour que ce soit parfait hein ? »

« Rien n'est jamais parfait, la perfection n'existe pas. Mais je fais tout mon possible pour que ça se passe au mieux. »

Il descendit les marches sur le pas de la porte tandis que Riza la fermait à clef. Elle le regardait, son dos, ses épaules, ses jambes. La perfection n'existait-elle vraiment pas ? A ce moment, Riza ne pensait plus du tout à son rendez-vous avec un homme dont elle avait presque oublié le nom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilou, voilou... Le chapitre 3. Surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez, les tits conseils ça fait toujours avancer XD**

* * *

« Tu viens ! »

« Euh, oui, j'arrive. »

Riza se dirigea jusqu'à Roy qui l'attendait devant… une moto !

« Tiens, mets ça. »

Elle enfila la veste de moto, attrapa le casque et le mit sur sa tête, Mustang fit de même. Il sourit à la vue du regard étonné que faisait Riza.

« Tu montes ?! »

« Euh… Oui. »

Elle monta derrière Roy et chercha des poignées pour s'accrocher.

« A ma taille ça t'iras ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Riza s'accrocha donc à la taille de Roy, remonta un peu sa robe de soirée pour pouvoir être assise confortablement. Mustang démarra et ils partirent en direction de la vieille ville et du port.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent au niveau de la forêt qui bordait la ville, le vent se fit sentir. Riza frissonna, elle glissa donc ses mains dans la veste de moto Roy. Surpris, il perdit un instant le contrôle de sa moto. Un peu vexé, il redressa rapidement le guidon tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa passagère. Elle n'avait rien. Mais sa jupe qu'elle avait un peu remontée pour s'asseoir s'était relevée de quelques centimètres. C'était même presque devenu une minijupe, il y était presque arrivé, son fantasme absolu. Faire porter à Riza une minijupe. Il entrait dans ses pensées, abandonnant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et sa route par la même occasion.

Riza sentit la moto pencher vers la droite et se diriger vers le fossé. Elle vira ensuite à gauche en aillant plutôt tendance à accélérer. Roy zigzaguait dans tous les sens sans même s'en rendre compte et réussit sans peine à redresser le moto pour éviter de justesse une voiture qui filait à toute vitesse en sens inverse en se rabattant inconsciemment à droite.

Roy, ça va ?

La voix saccadée de sa passagère ramena Roy à la réalité. Il était parti dans ses fantasmes et en avait même oublié qu'il se trouvait vraiment avec son cher et fidèle lieutenant et reprit brutalement le contrôle de son 2 roues en évitant in extremis la voiture de derrière qui leur collait un peu trop au train selon lui. Surprise, Riza s'accrocha plus fermement à lui.

Roy…

Oui, excuses moi. J'étais dans mes pensées…

Ah, fais attention quand même.

Ne t'inquiètes pas. Fais comme au bureau : fais moi confiance.

C'est bizarre mais ça me rassure pas trop en fait…

Eh ! Je tiens au moins à te garder en vie jusqu'à ce que nous soyons mariés et que tu m'ai fait au moins 3 gamins ! Je sais ce que je fais quand même, je prendrais presque pas de risques idiots alors que t'es avec moi…

Malgré tous ses efforts, Riza ne put s'empêcher de rougir et bien que Roy ne puisse pas la voir, il avait dû sentir quelque chose puisqu'un rire triomphant. Profitant de la situation, il tourna la poignée d'accélération à fond, la moto partit en trombe sur sa roue arrière. Riza hurlait tandis que Roy pouffait, tentant tant bien que mal de le cacher à la jeune blonde qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Roy Mustang ! Arrêtes de faire ton malin avec ta moto et reposes moi cette roue sur le sol immédiatement !

Comme vous voudrez madame mais de toute façon on est arrivés à bon port sans aucune perte.

Roy gara la moto au niveau du vieux port. L'endroit était magnifique vu de nuit. D'un côté les bateaux inanimés du port de plaisance et de l'autre, des tas de restaurants bondés pour l'occasion. Riza regardait ce paysage digne d'une carte postale, émerveillée. Si Roy ne l'avait pas ramenée à la réalité, elle se serait presque crue dans un rêve éveillé.

Tu viens.

Bien sûr, je te suis. Tu sais, ça, j'ai l'habitude…

Comme toujours, elle le suivait sans se poser de question. Comme toujours sauf que d'ordinaire, Roy ne la prenait pas par la main, une main chaude et entraînante. Alors tant pis pour la routine, Riza se laissa entraîner vers tous ces petits restaurants plus romantiques les uns que les autres. Elle était toute chamboulée à l'idée de passer devant ces tas de restaurants bondés de couples qui dînaient à la lueur des chandelles posées sur les tables avec lui qu'elle osait à peine le regarder… Un repas de Saint Valentin pas très original en soi mais si romantique que toute femme « normale » rêve d'un tel repas au moins une fois dans sa vie… C'était une soirée magique pour un couple. L'espace d'une soirée, ils avaient le droit d'oublier, les enfants, le travail et toutes les contraintes de la vie quotidienne.

Combien de fois Riza n'avait-elle pas rêvé de passer cette soirée en tête à tête avec le beau et charmeur Roy Mustang. Mais selon la légende, ce même Roy Mustang n'invitait jamais aucune femme à dîner ce soir là tant qu'il n'était pas sûre que ce soit l'heureuse élue… Le nombre de fois où elle s'était vue là, représentant l'heureuse élue en la compagnie du beau brun ténébreux en disait long sur ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui c'était bel et bien elle qui se tenait en sa compagnie… Mais peut-être l'avait-il invitée juste pour se faire pardonner à cause de son rendez-vous manqué ?? Peut-être qu'il considérait avoir une dette envers elle et l'avait simplement invitée en tant qu'amie pour lui éviter une soirée grignotage dans le canapé entrain de se morfondre toute seule…

Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées quand soudain un visage connu apparu dans son champ de vision…

Roy !

Quoi ?

Attends, arrêtes toi 2 secondes, j'en suis presque sûre. C'est lui !

Oui, sûrement. Mais qui ?!

Mais le type là-bas !

Oui, peut-être. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas qui c'est…

Mais c'est John ! Celui avec qui j'étais censée dîner ce soir !

Et ben il doit avoir une faim de loup s'il prévoit de se faire plusieurs repas en une soirée…

Ben si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'il ferra une indigestion !

C'était pas forcément à ce type là de repas que je pensais mais oui, aussi. En tout cas, il n'a vraiment pas de goût. Il te laisse tomber pour… une femme superbe, très classe mais qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Rien que d'ici on voit déjà que c'est une cruche ! Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout, mais moi, à sa place j'aurais sérieusement revu ma façon de faire.

Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral…

Non, même pas tu vois. Je dis juste ce que je pense.

Arrêtes de me faire des compliments comme ça, j'ai pas l'habitude venant de toi. Pour l'instant, le meilleur traitement auquel j'avais eu le droit c'était que tu m'appelles par mon prénom…

Attiré par le bruit, John se tourna vers eux mais n'aperçut même pas que Riza se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui seulement. En effet, Roy s'était intercalé entre l'homme et son lieutenant pour que l'autre imbécile qui la lui avait gentiment prêtée. Il avait délicatement poser son doigt sur les lèvres de Riza et la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux. Son regard pénétrant fit frémir la jeune femme. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du nom de cet homme avec qui elle était censée passer la soirée au départ. Une seule chose par laquelle elle était obnubilée lui venait désormais à l'esprit : Roy…

Celui-ci rompit le silence désagréable qui s'était installé. Pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'aller goûter la saveur des lèvres de Riza… Serait ce une saveur de victoire sur cet imbécile de coureur de jupons mal intentionné ? Non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à son niveau. Selon lui, elles auraient une saveur beaucoup plus douce et enivrante dont il aurait eu du mal à se séparer, beaucoup de mal… Et surtout, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagirait Riza s'il l'embrassait juste devant celui avec qui elle devait passer la soirée à l'origine… Il prit donc une option plus sûre et décida de suivre le plan de soirée qu'il s'était fixé. Peut importe ce qui ce passerait à la fin. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait surtout pas jouer avec les sentiments de son lieutenant préféré…

Allez, tu viens. Restons pas là.

Riza eut un peu de mal à reprendre ses esprits mais ce laissa une nouvelle fois guider par les pas assurés du Roméo à qui elle donnait la main « Pour pas se perdre il avait dit… ».

Il l'emmena jusqu'à un petit resto italien un peu à l'écart. Le coin était sympa, quoique plus intime. En effet, les gens préféraient sans doute se rendre dans des restaurants moins éloignés du port en dépit de la vue imprenable et de l'odeur alléchante dégagée par les cuisines qui rappelait à Riza le but premier d'un dîner : manger. Son ventre criait famine. Roy lâcha enfin sa main et lui fit un signe digne d'un gentleman pour lui dire d'enter dans ce qui ressemblait à une terrasse couverte, une véranda en somme… A l'intérieur, les tables semblaient avoir été décalées pour permettre de créer une piste de danse. Roy lui adressa un des sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret avant de s'adresser par un geste de la main à un homme qui semblait être le patron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dans ce 4ème chapitre le repas débute dans le petit restaurant italien, Toni, le patron décide de mettre un peu de piment dans la situation... Normalement je pensais aller un peu plus loin dans la soirée dans ce chapitre mais je me suis apperçue que ça ralongeait un peu trop alors j'ai préféré couper ici. Donc voila, le prochain chapitre parlera aussi du repas... mais pas que de ça bien sûr XD. J'espère que ce début de repas vous plaira... A vos reviews, partez !**

* * *

Riza et Roy se tenaient en plein milieu de la petite piste de danse quand le patron se dirigea vers eux : 

-Tiens, un revenant. Dis donc, ça faisait longtemps. Alors mon p'tit Roy, 2 personnes je suppose…

-Salut Toni, de bonne humeur à ce que je vois. Et oui, 2 personnes s'il te plaît.

-Pas de problème, je te trouve ça tout de suite.

Sur ce, Toni fit signe à un de ses serveurs de venir. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et rejoint le patron et ses 2 clients.

-Trouves moi la meilleure place pour mes clients préférés. 2 personnes.

-Bien patron.

Toni repartit à ses fourneaux cependant que le jeune serveur proposa 2 possibilités à ses clients pour leur dîner.

-Vous préférez l'intérieur ou alors la terrasse. Il ne fait pas très chaud en terrasse mais elle est couverte et à l'abri du vent…

Ils regardèrent d'abord l'intérieur accueillant du restaurant. Il était aussi bondé et bruyant que chaleureux. Puis, leurs regards se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, il n'y avait qu'un seul couple autour d'un romantique dîner aux chandelles dans un coin de la terrasse couverte. Roy avait déjà fait son choix mais décida par galanterie de laisser Riza choisir.

-Euh… dehors il fait un peu frisquet mais c'est plus calme non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-A vrai dire moi aussi je préférait dehors.

-Vous préférez dehors si j'ai bien compris…

-Tout à fait.

Le serveur les installa donc à une table abritée par le auvent. De là, ils pouvaient voir la piste de danse pour l'instant vide de monde et sentir l'odeur alléchante qui provenait des cuisines et du restaurant tout entier. Roy et Riza prirent chacun le menu donné par le serveur avant que celui-ci ne s'éclipse. Lorsque Toni réapparut, ils avaient tous 2 déjà fait leur choix parmi tous les mets à l'odeur enivrante que préparait la maison.

-Alors… Roy, madame. Vous avez fait vos choix ?

-Oui, mais par contre c'est pas madame, balbutia Roy le rouge aux joues

-Ah bon ? Alors veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle, c'est que j'ai toujours eu envie de voir la madame Mustang. Et il est toujours seul quand il vient d'habitude. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas venir dans le restaurant préféré de ses parents avec n'importe qui…

Roy qui avait trouvé un intérêt soudain pour ses pieds était devenu aussi rouge que les petits drapeaux italiens. Riza un peu prise de pitié pour son pauvre colonel complètement gêné décida de lui venir en aide. Et puis il faut dire qu'elle aussi commencer à avoir les oreilles chauffent. En effet, cette situation la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

-Non, en fait je ne suis que la collègue de bureau de Roy enfin du colonel, je suis…

-Ah, une collègue de bureau du fameux colonel Mustang, vous devez sans doute être le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye… Mais vous n'êtes pas en mission, si ?

-Euh…oui, c'est moi. Mais je vous rassure, nous ne sommes absolument pas en mission, nous venons tout simplement dîner…

-Vous m'en voyez rassuré, je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu peur qu'il n'y ait des criminels qui rodent dans le coin l'espace d'un instant… Et excusez moi de ne pas avoir tout de suite réagit. Au fond je me doutais que c'était vous, sinon qui d'autre ? Roy m'a souvent parlé de vous vous savez… En fait ça doit même être son sujet favori parce qu'à chaque fois ou presque qu'il vient ici et bien il me parle de vous…

Riza ne tarda pas à imiter Roy, trouvant elle aussi un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures. Ce dernier ne pensant qu'à une chose pour l'instant, étrangler Toni, le réduire en cendres et jeter ce qu'il resterait de son corps à la mer. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur la bouche du patron du restaurant. Il ne se souvenait pas que c'était devenu si facile de mettre Roy aussi mal à l'aise. Il décida donc d'arrêter de le taquiner sur le sujet, pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ça devait être plutôt sérieux alors il valait mieux s'abstenir de continuer de le cuisiner. Il murmura juste quelques mots à son oreille tout en prenant bien garde à ce que Riza ne l'entende pas. Il voulait juste lui montrer qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un sujet sensible…

-J'ai dû toucher un point sensible, et peut-être même le point faible de ce cher Roy, non, tu ne crois pas ? Ah, si ton père savait que toi, le coureur de jupons par excellence avait le béguin pour une blonde en uniforme et comme si ça suffisait pas, il a fallut que ça tombe sur ta subordonnée. Et ça m'a l'air sérieux en plus…

Roy ne répliqua pas, il se contenta de rester le regard vide sur sa chaise. Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient, Toni avait bien raison, il était raide dingue de Riza, et alors, à qui ça pouvait bien poser problème ? Elle en valait bien la peine non ? La seule chose qui l'avait mis dans cet état un peu léthargique ce fut que Toni l'ait vu si clairement depuis le début… Peut-être que tout le monde au Q.G avait le même sentiment…

Toni qui était désormais fixé sur les sentiments de son client reconnut qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort et décida de venir un peu en aide à Roy.

-Bon, je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Euh oui, du champ…

-Du champagne ?

-Oui, une bouteille s'il te plaît, dit Roy sans convictions.

Toni l'avait bien eu. Et ce qu'il redoutait par dessus tout c'était que celui-ci ne l'enfonce encore plus, si c'était possible bien sûr…

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Les pensées de Roy se bousculaient toujours et il finit par retrouver son assurance habituelle. Après tout, Toni n'était que le patron d'un petit resto sympa sur le porte et non son supérieur hiérarchique. De quel droit se moquait-il de lui, il n'avait aucune raison de se mêler de sa vie privée après tout. Ils n'avaient pas gardé les cochons ensemble ! C'était un bon ami de son père certes, mais quand même… Il allait lui montrer qu'on ne se moquait pas ainsi de lui. Il avait sa fierté quand même ! Son petit jeu idiot avait intérêt à se terminer.

-Toni attends ! On va commander tout de suite !

Riza n'avait pas très bien compris les sauts d'humeur de Roy, mais c'était sans doute dû à ce que Toni lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. Enfin bon peu importe. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de Roy après tout…

-Vous prendrez quoi ?

Roy ne laissa pas à Riza de répondre et maugréa à Toni sa commande comme pour l'expédier dans ses cuisines au plus vite pour qu'il les laisse enfin tranquilles.

-Des spaghettis bolognaise, la viande pas trop cuite, une petite pizza 4 fromages et une assiette de salade.

-Quel excès de galanterie, tu aurais au moins pu la laisser commander avant toi… C'est la moindre des choses.

-Oui, je sais alors pour moi maintenant tu mettra la même chose sauf une sauce pesto à la place de la bolognaise dans les pâtes.

-Bon, d'accord, je vais vous préparer tout ça alors…

Riza ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, Roy était décidément incorrigible mais c'était ce qui faisait une partie de son charme non ? Et puis sa petite intervention avait détendu l'atmosphère installée par le patron. Pendant l'attente du repas, chacun d'eux examinait l'autre avec attention comme pour vérifier si les paroles de Toni avaient eu le même impact sur l'autre. Ils détournaient les yeux à chaque fois que leur regard se croisaient, n'osant pas se regarder dans les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vous allez dire que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté et c'est vrai. Mais que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas...  
Sur ce, bonne lecture **

* * *

L'arrivée du dîner ranima soudain leur appétit, le serveur posa la commande de chacun sous les regards affamés des deux clients. Il revint ensuite des bougies entre les mains. Il les disposa l'une en face de l'autre sur la table… Un dîner aux chandelles ? Roy ne dit rien et laissa faire le serveur. Au départ il n'était pas venu pour un dîner aux chandelles mais simplement pour se faire pardonner par Riza. Il se contenta cependant de sourire, pas mécontent de la tournure que prenait le repas. Riza, elle, appréhendait un petit peu plus la suite… Roy avait-il tout prévu ou avait-il simplement une chance inouïe ? C'était quand même assez étrange que dans environ 99 des cas, les choses finissent par tourner en sa faveur… Mais bon, elle verrait bien comment allait se passer la suite, espérant qu'il ne la laisse pas tomber dans l'oubli comme toutes ses anciennes conquêtes…

_Et voilà que je me considère comme une de ses conquêtes maintenant… Non mais il faut que j'arrête là, ça commence à devenir grave. _

Excusez-moi, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié les allumettes sur le comptoir, je reviens tout de suite.

Roy, qui venait de se rendre compte que le serveur était resté à côté d'eux depuis l'interpella avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Vous m'avez appelé monsieur, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Si, tout va très bien, mais je voulais simplement vous dire qu'il ne serra pas nécessaire d'aller chercher des allumettes…

Vous en avez sur vous monsieur…

Mustang, monsieur Mustang…

Roy enfila son gant, resté dans sa poche depuis le début, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire d'un claquement de doigts alluma les deux bougies.

- Excusez moi de ne pas vous avoir reconnu plus tôt colonel.

Confus, le jeune serveur ne sut que d'autre répondre et se dirigea vers Toni :

Ca t'en bouche un coin hein petit, lui dit le patron en riant.

Si ça vous dérange pas chef, je vais ranger les allumettes…

Après que le serveur soit repartit, Riza examina Roy de la tête aux pieds. Un sourire triste était apparu sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils soient le colonel Mustang et son lieutenant Hawkeye partout où ils allaient, ils n'avaient quand même pas une étiquette collée dans le dos… Alors pourquoi fallait-il que leur métier les poursuive où qu'ils aillent ? Etait-ce un des inconveignants de la profession ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement être Roy et Riza ? Malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait toujours l'impression que plus le temps passait et plus son travail prenait une place importante dans sa vie privée.

Roy regarda à son tour Riza, se sentant observé par la jeune blonde. Il vint caler ses yeux droit dans les siens, chose qui lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose, mais il devait bien lui laisser deviner que pour lui elle n'était pas comme les autres et être franc avec sinon il risquerait bien de la perdre pour de bon un de ces jours.

Riza ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer juste au moment que choisit Toni pour lancer la musique. Les 4 musiciens commencèrent à jouer et un à un, les couples se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse.

Avec le regard irrésistible dont il avait le secret, Roy fit tourner quelques spaghettis au pesto dans sa fourchette et vint les glisser dans la bouche de Riza qui ne fut capable que de se laisser faire. Pendant qu'elle mâchait, il se rapprocha délicatement d'elle et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille :

Je trouvais qu'allumer les bougies comme ça s'était plutôt romantique. Ca n'était absolument pas pour que tout le monde me remarque, parce que ce soir, il n'y a qu'une personne par qui je voudrais être remarqué et par chance, elle se trouve déjà en face de moi.

Riza cru que sa poitrine allait exploser. Roy l'invita à rejoindre la piste de danse et en profita pour effleurer brièvement les lèvres douces et pulpeuses de sa cavalière. Après quelques valses, Riza retrouva enfin un peu de son assurance habituelle. Il se trouvait maintenant au centre de la piste, faisant de l'ombre à tous les autres couples. Riza profita du moment pour engager la conversation avec son cavalier, ce dont elle avait été incapable pendant plus de la moitié du repas :

Tu n'as rien perdu à ce que je vois…

Tu peux rire si tu veux mais si je n'avais une aussi bonne danseuse comme cavalière, je crois que ça serait un petit peu moins facile. Mais les bases reviennent vites. Attends, tu as devant toi le meilleur danseur de tout son village depuis l'âge de… voyons, quel âge j'avais déjà, 7 ans.

Ah oui, et bien figure toi que tu as devant toi la meilleure danseuse de tout ton village depuis l'âge de 5 ans.

Tu ne vas quand même pas me reprocher d'être plus vieux que toi…

Non, j'aime bien les hommes un peu plus vieux que moi… Tu me conviens bien ; et puis après tout, j'ai beau être a meilleure danseuse du village, je n'aurais pas gagné grand chose sans un bon partenaire.

C'est pour ça que tu acceptait de danser avec moi alors, pour gagner…

Pour gagner…moui, peut-être et peut-être aussi que j'ai danser avec toi pendant toutes ses années à la fête du village parce que tu étais très mignon ou encore parce que personne n'aurait su être capable de résister à quelqu'un d'aussi sensible que tu l'étais à l'époque…

Parce que d'après toi je ne suis plus sensible ? Ah bon, c'est nouveau mais qui est-ce qui a encore tiré le plus de balle lors de notre dernière intervention… Si on fait le compte, je crois que c'est…

Oui bon d'accord, tu est toujours sensible et doux comme un agneau mais moi au moins je fais du travail propre !

Bon, mon cher et tendre lieutenant préféré, si l'on arrêtait de parler boulot jusqu'à la fin de la soirée histoire que je ne fasse pas de cauchemars éveillé en pensant à tous les dossiers que tu risques de poser sur mon bureau avec pour seule expression sur ton doux visage d'ange « tu remplis ou je tire ».

Ah, je suis ton lieutenant préféré et en plus je te fais faire des cauchemars…

Et des tas de beaux rêves aussi…

Voilà qui est mieux mais remarque être sous tes ordres n'est pas désagréable non plus.

La discussion aurait pu durer encore pendant des heures et des heures. Ils tournoyaient là, en plein milieu de cette piste de danse les yeux dans les yeux et ils parlaient comme des enfants, le regard plein de malice. Depuis combien de temps Riza n'avait-elle pas sourit ainsi ? Peu importe, pour l'instant ils passaient une excellente soirée et retrouvaient même des souvenirs enfouis sous des tonnes de dossier depuis qu'ils étaient passés par la case armée. Ils avaient l'impression de s'être un peu retrouvés, comme deux gosses qui se promettent monts et merveilles en se tenant la main à l'école maternelle. Il avait retrouvé SA Riza et elle avait retrouvé SON Roy et seul cela leur importait.

Quand ils se décidèrent enfin à partir, Toni les accueillis au comptoir le sourire aux lèvres :

Alors messieurs dames, la soirée s'est passée comment ?

Au poil Toni dit Roy en attisant le feu qu'il venait de faire jaillir de sa main vers les moustaches du restaurateur. Alors maintenant je veux bien l'addition s'il te plaît et ton sourire idiot n'est absolument pas nécessaire, ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, si ?

Je me posais juste des questions sur la date du mariage mais à part ça…

Je me demande vraiment comment mon père à fait pour te supporter pendant toutes ses années…

Oh, ben il était un peu comme moi tu sais alors…

Ouais, je vois bon ben tiens, et garde le pour boire, en l'honneur de papa.

Roy déposa l'argent sur le comptoir, pris Riza par la main et se dirigea vers la sortie avant que Toni ne les appelle :

Eh, les jeunes !

…

A la prochaine !

A la prochaine !

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte, le gérant du restaurant se tourna vers un des membres du quatuor qui venait juste d'arriver à son niveau :

C'est vraiment un chouette type ce Mustang, aussi marrant que son père. Sa copine m'a l'air sympa elle aussi, j'ai hâte des les revoir ces p'tits jeunes, je suis un vieil ami de son père tu vois alors...

Ah… fit le musicien avant de se diriger vers la piste de danse laissant Toni nostalgique repenser à tous ses vieux moments qui lui étaient si cher appuyé sur le comptoir de son restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilou, voilou, j'ai enfin fini de taper le chapitre 6 ! Un petit pas pour l'homme certes, mais un super gros effort pour moi XD. Bon, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra... Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton des reviews tout en bas de la page .**

* * *

Roy pris Riza par la main dès qu'ils se furent éloignés du restaurant, le sourire aux lèvres:

Des fois je me dis qu'il faudrait plusieurs Saint-Valentin dans l'année, tu ne trouves pas?

J'en sais rien, dit-elle tout en fixant une table d'un des nombreux autres restaurants qui se trouvaient sur le port. Mais par contre, j'en connais un qui s'en fait plusieurs des Saint-Valentin. Et dans la même journée en plus, le salaud! Il n'a pas honte?! Et dire que j'étais sensée sortir avec ça ce soir…

Laisses le, il n'en vaut pas la peine, et puis sans lui j'aurai jamais pu passer une si belle soirée de Saint-Valentin avec une femme sublime. Il sait vraiment pas ce qu'il rate cet imbécile…

Ben je vais aller le remercier comme il se doit alors, si ça t'embêtes pas…

Nan, tu restes là.

Ok, rien ne m'empêche de lui régler son compte d'ici…

Riza sortit d'on ne sait où son arme de service qu'elle pointa en direction de la tête de notre ami John:

Riza, fait pas ça, c'est ridicule? Et puis à quoi ça t'avancerait? dit Roy tout en tentant tant bien que mal de lui arracher son arme des mains.

Expliques moi pourquoi c'est ridicule, il est pas ridicule lui, il m'a pas rendue ridicule?

Hawkeye ne put se retenir plus longtemps et fondit littéralement en larmes, pointant toujours son pistolet vers la John…

Arrêtes, j'ai une meilleure idée. Fais pas ça!

Roy tenta en vain d'empêcher Riza de tirer mais il ne réussit qu'à dévier le coup qui partit en l'air en donnant un coup de poing dans le pistolet de son lieutenant. Le bruit avait fait sortir les clients du restaurant de l'ambiance bonne enfant qui avait régnée jusque là. Affolés, ils scrutaient l'horizon cachés sous les tables, que c'était-il passé? Un suicide, un homicide?! Quelqu'un était mort? C'est alors qu'à la vue d'une silhouette familière non loin de l'arme du crime qui gisait dans l'allée, John cru comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et ce mit à hurler tout en pointant Riza du doigt:

C'est elle, j'en suis sûr, elle a voulu attenter à ma vie?

Pris de stupeur, tous les regards se tournèrent vers John. Comment pouvait-il tenir de tels propos sans la moindre preuve? Surtout après avoir vu que la jeune blonde à l'apparence frêle que l'homme montrait du doigt semblait au beau milieu d'un baiser langoureux avec le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais qui la tenait dans ses bras. Tout cela paru tout de suite incohérent auprès des clients du restaurant:

Comment pouvez-vous tenir des propos aussi catégoriques monsieur?

Oui, comment?

Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est elle, je la connais bien. J'étais sensé avoir mon premier rendez-vous de ce soir avec elle…

_Gaffe _

La fille qui mangeais alors avec lui pris énergiquement son sac à main et le lui envoya au travers de la figure avant de s'en aller en courant:

Ben moi je te connais plus, imbécile! Et ne t'avise plus jamais de m'approcher!

Après que la jeune femme eut disparu dans la nuit, les autres clients reluquèrent John, une expression de dégout profond sur les lèvres. Comment un looser pareil pouvait-il avoir réussi à ne pas passer la Saint-Valentin tout seul chez lui? Et de un il accusait catégoriquement une jeune femme sans aucune preuve, et de deux, il avait été lamentable avec la fille qui dînait avec lui.

Vous n'avez pas honte d'agir ainsi?

Personnellement j'aurai honte à votre place…

Mais puisque je vous dis que cette blonde là-bas a essayé de me tuer!

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'a pas encore lâché l'homme qui la tient dans ses bras …

Vous me croyez pas c'est ça!

Ben euh, non. Et puis vous avez été pitoyable avec cette pauvre jeune femme qui avait accepté de dîner avec vous. Et à mon avis, elle a été très courageuse.

Et bien moi je vous dis que la blonde de là-bas ne sort absolument pas avec cet homme, c'est son patron et elle ne peut pas l'encadrer. C'est un flemmard invétéré.

Et bien je ne trouve pas qu'elle a l'air de le détester, loin de là…

Oui, vous devez juste être jaloux, je suis sûr qu'en plus vous ne connaissez ni cet homme, ni cette jeune femme.

Ce sont des militaires, elle est lieutenant, et lui colonel.

Pendant que John essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre les clients du restaurant que les propos qu'il tenait étaient bien vrais, un jeune blond accompagné d'une armure portant un pagne violet resté au fond de la salle recracha sa bouchée de viande dans son assiette et fit un bond de sa chaise avant de se retrouver par terre:

Ca va Ed? lui dit son frère qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

Je viens de comprendre!

Comprendre quoi?

Coup de feu, couple, militaires, lieutenant, colonel! Mais oui, ça ne peut être qu'eux!

Hein?! De quoi tu parles?

Je vais voir, je fais ce que m'a dis Mustang, je suis mon intuition. Et mon intuition me dit que c'est eux.

Sans ajouter un mot, Edward se leva et alla voir ce qui se passait dehors et stoppa net une fois arriver en plein devant Mustang et Hawkeye. L'apnée semblait être une de leurs spécialités qu'ils avaient cachées à Ed et son frère. Et à y regarder de plus près, ils n'avaient absolument pas l'air d'être au beau milieu d'une investigation secrète de l'armée. Ou alors ils étaient des comédiens hors pairs… Toujours est-il qu'Ed se précipita vers son frère resté assis à sa place sans vraiment avoir compris ce qui s'était passé:

Al! Lèves toi, faut que tu vois ça!

Après qu'Al eut bien voulu se lever, Edward l'amena en courant jusque devant l'endroit où se trouvaient Roy et Riza un instant plus tôt. Mais où avaient-ils bien pu passer? Ils ne s'étaient quand même pas volatilisés?! Alphonse regarda à droite puis à gauche, rien…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ed? je vois rien moi…

C'est normal, ils sont partis maintenant, franchement, t'aurais pas pu aller un peu plus vite…

Mais qui est parti?! Tu m'énerves quand t'es comme ça, tu râles mais je sais même pas pourquoi…

Ben Mustang et Hawkeye pardi, ils étaient juste là, entrain de s'embrasser!

Ah…

Et ça te choque pas pus que ça?!

Ben quoi, ils 'ont pas le droit?

Bien sûr que si, mais Mustang et Hawkeye, tu te rends compte! C'est un des plus gros potins que toute l'armée d'Amestris n'est jamais connue!

Ah… Bon, tu permets Ed, je vais me rassoir, il n'y a personne ici…

Mais attends, Al! T'es pas drôle! C'est vrai ce que je te raconte, je te jure!


End file.
